


Wie eine rote Flamme

by Nijin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Pirates, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijin/pseuds/Nijin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco, ein fünfundzwanzigjähriger Kommandant der Whitebeard-Piratencrew, ist auf dem Rückweg nach einem Auftrag und macht Rast auf einer Insel, an der er zum ersten Mal dem Roten Shanks gegenüber steht.<br/>Was er nicht weiß, ist, dass nicht nur er den Mann sich gegenüber sympathisch findet. Auch Shanks scheint ein großes Interesse an dem Blonden zu zeigen ... (ShanksxMarco)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Rote

**Author's Note:**

> Homepage: http://cuddly-yaoi.npage.de/  
> Beta: ceres  
> Pairing: Marco/Shanks  
> Notiz: Hallihallo^^  
> Ich bin wahnsinnig, ich weiß! Aber ich habe da einige Bilder gesehen, von den beiden heißen Typen, die mich plötzlich dazu brachten, eine FF zu dem Pairing schreiben zu wollen! Ich konnte nichts dafür und plötzlich war da auch schon eine Idee, was zwischen den Beiden alles passieren sollte! Hihi.  
> Ein ungewöhnliches Pärchen, aber ich hoffe, die FF kommt trotzdem gut an ;)  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

Es war ein langer Tag für Marco gewesen. Seit Stunden war er nun unterwegs und seufzte resigniert, als sein Magen bereits zum wiederholten Male knurrte.  


Mittlerweile hatte er sich fest entschlossen auf der nächsten Insel Rast zu machen.  


Er brauchte dringen Nahrung und Schlaf.  


Die aufgetragene Aufgabe hatte er, wie erwartet, erfüllt und konnte es sich nun leisten, sich auszuruhen.  
  


 

Seit einiger Zeit fiel der Whitebeard-Crew eine sehr penetrante Piratenbande zur Last.  


Sie plünderte eine ihrer besetzten Insel und hatte einige der Whitebeard-Nakama angegriffen.  
  


 

Dies war zu viel für den großen Mann.  


Er forderte Vergeltung.  


Schließlich legte man sich nicht einfach so mit dem mächtigen Whitebeard an!  
  
  


Also wurde Marco gebeten, sich um die Plage zu kümmern und einen Exempel an der lästigen Piratenmeute zu statuieren.  


Dies würde der Welt zeigen, dass es Folgen hatte, den großen Whitebeard heraus zu fordern.  


Da es um einiges länger gedauert hätte mit dem Schiff nach den Mistkerlen zu suchen, nutzte der Fünfundzwanzigjährige seine praktischen Teufelskräfte und machte sich in seiner Phönixgestalt auf den Weg.  


Er brauchte nicht einmal einen ganzen Tag, um sein Ziel zu erreichen und nicht einmal eine Stunde, um eine komplette Piratenbande restlos zu beseitigen.  


So war er nun auf dem Rückweg zu seinem Vater und seiner Piratenfamilie.

  
  


Nach einer halben Stunde sichtete er eine kleine Insel.  


'Endlich.' dachte er erleichtert und landete kurz darauf auf dieser.  


Auf der Insel befand sich eine Kleinstadt, die mit allem ausgestattet war, was er begehrte und brauchte.  


Mit einem vor Vorfreude knurrenden Magen betrat er einen Pub, der beinahe überfüllt war und steuerte auf die Theke zu, an der noch ein Platz frei war.  


Ohne sich umzuschauen ließ er sich auf einem Hocker nieder, bestellte sich reichlich Essen und Bier und gähnte herzhaft.  


Die große Menschenmenge um sich herum ignorierend, stellte er im Hinterkopf fest, dass die feiernde Meute einen ziemlich großen Radau machte.  
  
  


Der Lärm machte es ihm unmöglich, sich zu entspannen und von dem langen Flug zu erholen.  


Die Männer in dem Raum übertönten bei weitem die Musik, die in dem Pub gespielt wurde und sangen stattdessen ihre eigenen Lieder.  


Piratenlieder.  


Verwundert sah er sich um.  


Das waren eindeutig Piraten.  


Na hoffentlich gab es heute nicht auch noch Stress.  


Er wollte ausschließlich sein Essen und Bier genießen und dann schlafen.  
  


 

„Beachte die Jungs nicht. Sie sind nicht auf Ärger aus.“ hörte er plötzlich links von sich jemanden sagen und blickte seinen Sitznachbar fragend an.  


Das Gesicht, das ihn fröhlich angrinste, zusammen mit diesem markanten Strohhut und den roten Haaren, kannte er.  
  


 

„Shanks, der Rote! Was zum...“ setzte er entsetzt an und sprang beinahe vom Hocker.  


Was zum Geier machte einer, wie er, HIER???  


Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst und ihr Schiff nicht bemerkt?  
  


 

Noch immer gelassen, lachte Shanks nur belustigt.  


„Du bist Marco. Der Kommandant der Whitebeard-Crew, stimmt's?“ fragte der Strohhutkäpt'n breit grinsend.  


Sein gerader Blick verriet allerdings, dass es eine rhetorische Frage gewesen war und dass der Mann ganz genau wusste, wen er hier vor sich hatte.  


Marco versuchte sich zu entspannen und wich dem Blick des Mannes aus.  


Zur Ablenkung versuchte er nach dem Wirt Ausschau zu halten.  


Ob sein Essen bald fertig sein würde...?  
  
  
  


„Was macht der Kommandant meines Rivalen alleine auf einer von Gott vergessenen Insel?“ überspielte der Rothaarige die Ignoranz des blonden Mannes und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Bierkrug.  


Marco war sich sicher, dass er ganz gewiss ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen wollte.  


Sollte er Shanks ignorieren?  


Oder sich darauf einlassen?  


Er selber war zwar seit seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr ein erfolgreicher Pirat und sehr stark, doch der Strohhutträger war nicht umsonst jetzt schon einer der vier Kaiser der Meere...  


Wer wusste, wohin ihr Geplauder schon hinführen würde.  
  


 

Er kämpfte einen Augenblick mit sich und seinen Gedanken, als er sich schließlich entschied, nicht vor dem Roten davon zu laufen.  


Schließlich war Shanks kein Idiot, einen Krieg mit Whitebeard zu starten, oder?  


„Das Meer hat keine Grenzen. Es steht mir frei, mich zu bewegen, wohin ich möchte, oder?“ konterte er und sah mit einem abwartenden Blick seinen Sitznachbar an.  
  


 

Shanks' Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

 

Plötzlich brach der Mann in schallendes Gelächter aus und klopfte Marco auf die Schulter.  


„Du bist gut!“ lachte der Rothaarige und bekam sich gar nicht mehr ein.  
  


Perplex saß der blonde Pirat stumm da und sah den Anderen mit großen Augen an.  


Marcos Essen und Bier wurden aufgetragen und augenblicklich griff der Blonde nach seinem Krug und leerte ihn.  


Die Situation war echt merkwürdig...  


Shanks bemerkte die hektische Geste des Blonden und winkte dem Wirt zu.  


„Bier! Wir brauchen mehr Bier!“  


Als er sich Marco wieder zuwandte, lachte er erneut. „Das muss gefeiert werden! Ich habe schon lange keinen aus deiner Crew zu Gesicht bekommen! Der heutige Abend ist eine Sensation!“  
  
  


Nicht wissend, was er darauf erwidern sollte, begann der junge Kommandant zu essen.  


Ein weiteres Bier wurde vor ihm abgestellt und auch Shanks griff nach seinem neuen Krug.  


Seine Crew feierte ungestört weiter, ausschließlich ein schwarzhaariger Mann neben Shanks sah ihn, Marco, etwas abschätzend an, bevor er sich seinem Gesprächspartner wieder zuwandte.  
  


 

Während Marco aß, redete der leicht angeheiterte Rothaarige neben ihm gnadenlos auf ihn ein.  


Er erzählte ein wenig über Whitebeard.  


Woher er ihn kannte und dass Gol D. Roger und der große Mann Rivalen waren.  


Er erkundigte sich nach dessen Wohlergehen und wie die Dinge so laufen würden, worauf der junge Kommandant nur einsilbig antwortete.  


Später verwickelte er Marco in eine Diskussion über die Marine und einige bekannte Piratenbanden und nach seinem sechsten Bier entspannte sich der Blonde allmählich.  


Shanks schaffte es sogar ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken und so verliefen die Stunden, während er mehr und mehr begann, den Roten sympathisch zu finden.  
  


 

Im Verlaufe des Gesprächs fing der Kommandant an, seinen Nachbar zu beobachten.  


Shanks schien in seinem Alter zu sein, doch seine weichen und warmen Augen sprachen von Erfahrung, die er selbst noch nicht einmal zu haben schien.  


Das immer andauernde breite Lächeln und Grinsen zwangen ihn gerade zu gute Laune zu kriegen und auch wenn Shanks sich leicht kindisch darstellte, wusste Marco, dass es seine Art war und dass er anders konnte, wenn er es wollte.  
  
  


Je länger er sich neben dem Mann befand, desto mehr bemerkte er da ein plötzliches Verlangen danach, ihn anzuschauen.  


Irgendetwas war da an Shanks Blick, das ihn fesselte...  
  


 

Nach unzähligen Bieren war es soweit, dass auch Marco zugeben musste, angetrunken zu sein.  


Er bezahlte für sein Essen, Bier und ein Zimmer oberhalb des Pubs, bevor er sich erhob.  


  


Fragend sah ihn der Rote an.  


„Ich muss an die frische Luft. Mir schwirrt langsam der Kopf.“ erklärte er und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.  


Auf der Straße angekommen, lief er in Richtung des Hafens und bemerkte Schritte hinter sich.  
  


 

Als er sich umsah, erkannte er den leicht torkelnden Shanks, der grinsend die Hand hob und auf ihn zukam.  


„Ich leiste dir Gesellschaft, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. Frische Luft tut auch mir ganz gut, denke ich.“  


Marco schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und ging wortlos weiter.  


Der Mann ließ ihm wohl heute keine Ruhe.  


Aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm die Nähe des Anderen nicht unangenehm war.  


Ob es von dem Piraten beabsichtigt war, sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen?  


Er musste auf der Hut bleiben.  
  


  
  


Am Strand angekommen ließ er sich in den Sand fallen und betrachtete die starken Wellen.  


Das Meer beruhigte ihn immer.

Auch wenn die nassen Tiefen des Wassers für ihn, als Nichtschwimmer, tödlich waren, war es noch immer seine Heimat.

Neben ihm ließ sich Shanks nieder und Marco bemerkte den kleinen Abstand, der nun zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Sie saßen keinen halben Meter voneinander entfernt.  
  
  


„Du bleibst also über Nacht hier?“ fragte Shanks und Marco nickte.  


„Auch wenn ich es wahrscheinlich könnte, möchte ich jetzt nicht mehr weiter fliegen. Ich denke, Schlaf tut mir ganz gut.“  


„Das ist super. Wir bewegen uns heute auch nicht mehr von der Insel. Du hast also Glück, nicht alleine nächtigen zu müssen.“ hörte Marco den rothaarigen Pirat sagen und erkannte die Zweideutigkeit in den Worten des Mannes.  
  


 

Er sah vorsichtig zu Shanks und blickte in ein Augenpaar, das seinen Blick sofort an sich band.  


Was war das?  


Der Blick des Kaisers vor sich ließ sein Herz höher schlagen.  
  


  


Ohne großer Zurückhaltung lehnte sich der Rote auf einmal vor und selbst, wenn er es gewollt hätte, konnte Marco nicht zurückweichen, als das Gesicht des Anderen dem seinen immer näher kam.  


Einige Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt hielt Shanks inne und grinste breit.  


„Was ist? Willst du nicht auch lieber dein Bett mit jemanden teilen?“  
  


 

Marco erschauderte es.  


Das meinte der Rote nicht ernst! Oder etwa doch?  


Marco konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.  


Das, was er da hörte, ließ kalte und heiße Schauer seinen Rücken entlang laufen.  


Aufregung stieg in ihm auf.  
  


 

Er suchte nach der Wahrheit in den Augen des Roten, doch dieser schien es ernst zu meinen und sich nicht einfach nur über ihn lustig zu machen!  


Natürlich hatte er Erfahrung im Bett, doch bisher hatte er es nur ein einziges Mal mit einem Mann geteilt, aber nicht mit einem Unbekannten oder einem potenziellen Feind!  


Und dem Rivalen seines Vaters vor allem!  


Das war ein gewaltiger Unterschied!  


Er wollte sich bei dieser Feststellung auf einen Sicherheitsabstand bringen, doch sein Körper war gelähmt.  
  


  


Das Grinsen des Rothaarigen wurde wieder etwas breiter und ehe Marco sich versah, lehnte er sich plötzlich etwas vor und küsste Shanks.  


„W-was...“ keuchte er erschrocken, als sein Kuss augenblicklich erwidert wurde.  


Was machte er da??  


Er wollte das gar nicht!

  
  


Sofort wollte er sich zurückziehen, doch er fühlte sich macht- und kraftloser an denn je.  


Sein kompletter Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.  


Doch augenblicklich wurde es ihm klar, je weiter er in die Augen des grinsenden Piraten sah.

 

Nein....  


Bitte nicht...

  
  


„Haki!“ keuchte er in den Kuss hinein, als er in den Sand gedrückt wurde und der Rothaarige sich über ihn legte. „Du beherrscht Haki?“  
  


  
  


**\- Ende Kapitel 1 -**  
  


 

 


	2. Die perfekte Verführung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musik: Maaya Sakamoto - Yakusoku wa Iranai (Tenku no Escalfowne OP)
> 
> Notiz: Und schon geht es brav weiter. Ich habe mich beeilt und mir Mühe gegeben! Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, wie gut die FF ankommt und total zufrieden^^  
> Danke an alle Kommentatoren! Ihr seid die Besten!
> 
> Viel Spaß mit den beiden Bad-Boys ;)

Shanks unterbrach den Kuss und lachte laut. „Was ist so falsch daran?“

„Du Mistkerl! Hör auf mich zu manipulieren!“ knurrte Marco und wandte sich kraftlos unter ihm.

„Aber, aber! Ich manipuliere dich doch gar nicht. Ich helfe dir nur, endlich das zu tun, was du heimlich wolltest, aber nicht konntest.“

  
  


„Was redest du da??“ fragte der Blonde panisch zurück.

Marcos Herz lief Amok und hämmerte nun wild in seiner Brust.  
  
  


Ihm war so heiß, dass er glaubte zu verbrennen.

„Na das hier, zum Beispiel.“ flüsterte Shanks und drückte seinen eigenen Unterleib stärker gegen Marcos.

  
  


Dem Blonden entwich unbewusst ein Keuchen.

Oh, nein.  
Er war hart geworden, ohne diese Veränderung an sich selber zu bemerken.  
  
  


Und Shanks erging es auch nicht anders.  
Schamlos zeigte ihm der Rote, was er selber fühlte und wollte.  
Die harte Beule in Shanks Hose war Beweis genug dafür, was er vorhatte.  
  
  


„Idiot! Das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten.“ verteidigte sich Whitebeards Kommandant und versuchte erfolglos seinen Blick abzuwenden.  
„Ach nein?“ lächelte Shanks süßlich und bewegte erneut seine Hüfte.  
  
  


Marco stöhnte erregt und schloss seine Augen.  
Verdammt!  
Dieser Hund nutzte die Situation natürlich voll aus.  
Plötzlich spürte er etwas Warmes und Feuchtes an seiner Wange entlang streichen und riss erschrocken seine Augen auf, nur um festzustellen, dass Shanks ihm über die Wange geleckt hatte.  
  
  


„Was...“ setzte er an, doch sein Mund wurde ihm durch einen weiteren Kuss verboten.  
Dieser Kerl!  
Der Kuss, den sie beide nun teilten benebelte ihm langsam die Sinne.  
Und genau das machte Marco Angst.  
Als er sich jedoch zu wehren versuchte, fehlte ihm nun auch der Wille es wirklich auszuführen.  
Er hatte weder die Macht, noch die Kraft den Piraten von sich zu stoßen.  
Ob es tatsächlich an Shanks Haki lag, wusste er nicht.  
Allmählich glaubte er sogar Gefallen an dem Kuss mit dem Rothaarigen zu finden.  
  
  


Ihr Kuss wurde intensiver und ein wilder Zungenkampf entfachte, als Marco es endgültig aufgab, den Roten an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern.  
Shanks schmeckte nach Alkohol und Tabak und Marco wusste nicht warum, aber ihm gefiel der herbe Geschmack des Anderen.  
Frauen schmeckten meist süßlich und man verlor sich in der Versuchung, dieses feine, unschuldige Etwas auszukosten.  
  
  


Männer waren da anders und aus irgendeinem Grund trieb dieser Umstand Marco an, weiter zu machen und mehr von Shanks zu probieren.  
Außerdem war da noch die Tatsache, dass sich der Rote noch immer an ihm rieb und ihn immer stärker erregte.  
  
  


Er wollte es also darauf anlegen, ihn flachzulegen, was?  
Wollte der Gute etwa auch noch die Führung übernehmen?  
'Das hätte Shanks wohl gerne.' sinnierte der Blonde grinsend.  
Marco war zwar kein Käpt'n, doch Shanks war auch nicht seiner und darum würde er es garantiert nicht zulassen, von diesem Kerl dominiert zu werden.  
  
  


Er griff mit einer Hand in Shanks Haar, als er feststellte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte, packte diesen etwas zu hart an den roten Strähnen und entlockte dem Mann ein Aufkeuchen.  
Seine andere Hand strich über Shanks Seite zu dessen Rücken und krallte sich fest in das weiße Hemd des Rothaarigen hinein.  
Während dieser den Kuss weiterhin erwiderte, übernahm Marco ein kleines Bisschen die Führung und lenkte Shanks an den Haaren seinen Lippen entgegen, wie es ihm beliebte.  
  
  


Nun.  
Wenn der berüchtigte Shanks spielen wollte, würde Marco darauf eingehen und mitmachen, doch ganz und gar nicht nach dessen Regeln.  
Denn Marco machte seine Eigenen.  
Das Haki konnte ihn zwar in dem überraschenden Moment aus der Reserve locken, doch auch er selbst besaß diese unglaubliche Fähigkeit.  
Das würde sein Gegenspieler schon früh genug merken.  
  
  


Da Marco mittlerweile allerdings sein Verlangen nicht länger unterdrücken konnte, wollte er Shanks Idee, ein gemeinsames Abenteuer zu erleben, akzeptieren.  
Es war sehr lange her, dass er das Vergnügen hatte, jemanden so nahe zu sein und im Unterbewusstsein sehnte er sich heimlich nach dem, was allem Anschein nach folgen würde.  
Außerdem war Shanks nicht gerade ein abstoßender Mann, den er unbedingt von sich jagen würde.  
  
  


Im Gegenteil.

Der rothaarige Pirat war ein sehr attraktiver und hübscher Kerl, mit einem verführerischen Gesicht und diesem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln, das einen verzauberte.  
Die drei Narben an seinem linken Auge gaben ihm ein leicht bedrohliches Aussehen, dass man einerseits Respekt vor ihm gewann, aber in der Situation von Marco einfach nur nach dieser gefährlichen Versuchung lechzte.  
  
  


Der Körper des rothaarigen Mannes war auch nicht gerade ein Normaler.  
Er war relativ groß und gut gebaut.  
Keine Frau der Welt würde einen solchen Mann einfach so vorbeiziehen lassen, ohne ihn wenigstens mit ihren Blicken auszuziehen.  
  
  


Shanks war beinahe schon zu perfekt, als dass Marco es sich vorstellen könnte, dass dieser Mann ihn haben wollte.  
Auf jeden Fall war Shanks kein schwaches und zerbrechliches Mädchen, dem er in einem heißen Liebesspiel weh tun würde.  
Der Rote versprach ihm also stumm eine sehr extravagante Unterhaltung, die er nie im Leben vergessen würde...  
  
  


Shanks Hände strichen über seinen Oberkörper, seine Seiten und ab und zu über seinen Hals.  
Es erregte Marco und die Stellen, an denen ihn der Mann am Körper berührte, glühten.  
Es war sehr vorteilhaft ein offenes Hemd zu tragen.  
Das ersparte einem ja schon ziemlich viel Arbeit, um an die nackte Haut zu gelangen.  
  
Marco hörte Shanks aufstöhnen und bemerkte, wie dessen Körper erzitterte.  
Auch er wurde immer ungeduldiger.  
Das Verlangen in ihm brannte, wie eine wilde Feuerbestie und es schrie nach Erlösung!  
Shanks schien es nicht anders zu ergehen, auch wenn der Mann wohl keine ähnliche Feuerteufelskräfte besaß, könnte man denken, er würde von innen verglühen.  
  
Ihr Kuss und ihre Berührungen wurden immer ungeduldiger und fordernder.  
Marco hielt es nicht aus und zerrte an Shanks weißem Hemd, dessen Knöpfe sofort nachgaben und es ihm erlaubten, das Stück Stoff loser zu machen.  
Augenblicklich strich Marcos zitternde Hand über den Rücken des Rothaarigen.  
Strafe Muskeln und eine unglaublich angenehme Haut begrüßte ihn und er bekam nicht genug davon, sie zu streicheln.  
Seine andere Hand ließ Shanks Haar jedoch nicht los und drückte dessen Gesicht noch näher an sein eigenes.  
  
  


Dieser Mann war wie ein Fluch!  
Je mehr man von ihm kostete, desto mehr wollte man ihn!  
Mittlerweile verstand er es nicht einmal, warum er sich zu Beginn so gegen den Piraten gewehrt hatte.  
  
  


Die Hände des rothaarigen Piratenkäpt'ns wanderten zu dem Tuch, das Marco um seine Taille trug und die geübten Finger öffneten schnell den Knoten. Sofort suchten sie weiter und strichen langsam und quälend über die mittlerweile sehr große Beule in Marcos Hose.  
„Unghh!! Lass das, du Mistkerl...“ keuchte der Blonde und unterbrach den Kuss, um seinem Gegenüber in die Augen zu schauen.  
  
  


Dieser kecke Blick machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
Einerseits, weil er ihn nie lesen und zuordnen konnte und andererseits, weil er ihn momentan so dermaßen erregte!  
  
  


Ohne zu antworten öffnete Shanks Marcos Hose und wollte diese gerade herunter ziehen, als der Blonde ihn plötzlich am Handgelenken packte und festhielt.  
„Hm?“ Der Ausdruck des Rothaarigen wurde fragend und auch das Grinsen verschwand.  
  
  


„Bist du verrückt?“ zischte der junge Kommandant erbost.  
„Bin ich, weitere Fragen?“ kam die Antwort zurück.  
„Doch nicht hier am Strand!“ Marcos Gesicht wurde immer heißer. Doch eine innerliche Panik brach in ihm aus. Sie konnten doch nicht hier...  
  
  


„Was ist so schlimm daran?“ unterbrach Shanks dessen Gedanken. „Es ist hier niemand, außer uns beiden Hübschen.“  
Marco knurrte. „Bist du blöd? Wir können dennoch gesehen werden.“  
„Meine Männer würde das nicht stören und was die Stadtbewohner angeht...“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mir doch egal, was die denken.“  
  
  


Diese Worte beruhigten Marco keineswegs.  
Ihm machte es sehr viel aus, wenn man sie beide hier sah.  
Es ging nicht unbedingt darum, was einer der Stadtbewohner denken würde, wenn man sie hier erwischte.  
Nein.  
Eher ging es ihm darum, wenn einer aus Shanks Crew sie hier erwischte.  
Marco besaß genug Stolz, um nicht wie ein notgeiler Kerl dargestellt werden zu wollen.  
Er hatte keine Lust darauf, was für Gerüchte womöglich die Ohren von Whitebeard erreichen würden, wenn die Crew des Rothaarigen einen Vorteil darin sehen würden...  
  
  


Shanks versuchte erneut sein Glück und zog an seiner Hose, doch Marcos Griff war schraubstockartig.  
„Du idiotischer Pirat! Hör endlich damit auf!“ meckerte er, doch Shanks grinste wieder.  
„Nun hab dich nicht so! Du willst mich doch auch!“ lachte er und probierte Marco zu küssen, der unnachgiebig versuchte dem Kuss auszuweichen.  
„Nein!“  
„Oh, doch, mein Lieber. Lass uns jetzt Spaß haben.“ raunte der rothaarige Pirat in Marcos Ohr und Marco erzitterte.  
  
  


Shanks Zunge leckte über die Ohrmuschel des Blonden und Marco schloss automatisch die Augen.  
Er war so kurz davor sich fallen zu lassen.  
Doch er musste sich beherrschen.  
Als ihn der rothaarige Pirat allerdings erneut in einen Kuss verwickelte und sich wieder an ihn drängte, entschloss sich Marco zu handeln.  
Er setzte seine Teufelskraft frei und eine blaue Flamme stach aus seinem Körper und umspielte ihn.  
  
  


Erschrocken ließ Shanks von ihm ab und dies nutzte der Phönix-Pirat aus, um den anderen von sich zu schieben.  
Seine Flamme war kein gewöhnliches Feuer.  
Es verbrannte einen nicht unbedingt, wenn es nicht dazu benutzt wurde und so hatte Shanks das Glück unversehrt zu bleiben, als er in dem Sand neben Marco landete.  
  
  


„Unglaublich.“ flüsterte Shanks begeistert.  
Marco richtete sich auf und griff nach seinem blauen Tuch, um es um seine Taille zu wickeln.  
Seine Erregung pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Hose, doch er überspielte das mit seinem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
  


„Es schockiert mich zwar, dass du deine Teufelskraft gegen mich einsetzt, obwohl wir gerade dabei waren, miteinander zu schlafen, aber das ist echt faszinierend!“ lachte Shanks und besah sich interessiert die bläulichen Flammen um Marco herum. „Willst du nicht meiner Crew beitreten?“ fragte er laut und sprang ebenfalls auf die Beine.  
  
  


Überrumpelt gaffte der Blonde den Rotschopf an. „W-wa...“  
„Dein Ruf eilt dir voraus, Marco, Erster Kommandant der Whitebeardcrew und ich hatte es beinahe vergessen, dich das zu fragen. Aber: Schließe dich uns an!“  
Shanks Augen glitzerten vor Aufregung.  
Er sah so kindisch dabei aus, dass es Marco aus der Bahn warf.  
  
  


'Und so einer, wie er, ist einer der Piratenkaiser?' dachte der Blonde verdattert.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Idiot.“ gab er dann knurrend von sich.. „Lass den Blödsinn.“  
„Ach, komm! Ich biete dir vielleicht sogar um Einiges mehr an, als der alte Mann es je tun würde.“ lachte Shanks und sein Ausdruck wich einem erotischen Lächeln.  
  
  


Marco erschauerte. „Hör auf damit.“  
Er würde doch nicht seinen geliebten Vater gegen Sex eintauschen!  
Shanks seufzte.  
„Schade.“ sagte er, grinste aber plötzlich wieder. „Aber einen Versuch war's wert!“  
  
  


Marcos richtete seinen Blick zu Boden.  
Die schöne Stimmung war beinahe komplett ruiniert.  
Doch Shanks ließ es nicht dabei beruhen und näherte sich ihm. Er legte seine Arme um den zusammenzuckenden Blonden und rieb seine Nase neckend an dessen Wange.  
„Machen wir jetzt bitte endlich weiter?“ fragte er flüsternd und Marco spürte, wie diese eine besondere Aufregung in ihm entfachte.  
  
  


„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich hier...“  
„Dann lass uns das Ganze in deinem Zimmer fortsetzen, das du gemietet hast.“ schlug Shanks vor und seine Worte überraschten Marco.  
Er sah den Rothaarigen eindringlich an, doch das Verlangen, das begonnene Spiel weiter zu spielen, war stärker.  
  
  


„In Ordnung.“ sagte er und Shanks Augen blitzen triumphierend.  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und hier ist es mal wieder Schluss.  
> Aber es geht selbstverständlich im schnellstmöglichen Tempo weiter!  
> Ich schreibe ja nebenbei auch noch an meiner anderen FF (Herz-Ass mit Ace/Ruffy).  
> Lasst mich bitte wissen, wie ihr die Entwicklung zwischen den Beiden so findet!  
> Ganz liebe Grüße an alle!  
> Ni


	3. Unwiderstehlich und frech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musik: Secret Garden - Sleep fast! Nocturne  
> Notiz: Da bin ich wieder! Mit einem neuen Chapter. So, wie ich es geplant hatte, hats leider nicht funktioniert und aus 3 Kapitel werden es nun mehr, darum könnt ihr euch sicher sein, es geht weiter!   
> Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!

  
  
  


Beide Männer schritten wieder zurück zum Pub.

Keiner von ihnen sagte ein Wort.

Als Marco jedoch einen stummen Blick zur Seite warf, erkannte er ein süffisantes Grinsen auf dem hübschen Gesicht des Rothaarigen.

  
  


'Was denkt dieser Perversling nun schon wieder?' fragte sich der Blonde und versuchte seine innere Aufregung wieder etwas zu dämpfen.

Das, worauf er sich da einließ, war für ihn kein gewöhnliches Unterfangen.

Es war ihm klar, was sie tun würden, wenn die Tür seines Mietzimmers hinter ihnen erst einmal ins Schloss gefallen wäre.

Natürlich wusste er das.

Dennoch konnte er diese Nervosität nicht loswerden.  
  
  


Als sie den großen Raum des Pubs betraten, sahen einige der Männer von Shanks Crew auf und Lou rief ihm zu:: „Boss, lass uns noch einen trinken!“

Shanks lachte und winkte ab. „Später, Jungs.“

Er folgte dem leicht errötenden Marco die Treppe in der Nähe der Theke, die zu den Schlafzimmern führte, hinauf und ließ seine leicht enttäuschte Bande hinter sich.

  
  


Die Jungs würde die Nacht auch ohne ihn genießen.

Er allerdings hatte heute ein besonderes Vergnügen vor sich und er würde Marco garantiert jetzt nicht entkommen lassen.

Diese Chance war einmalig und er würde sie ergreifen!

  
  


  
  


Die verwunderte Gruppe der Shanks-Piraten blickte den Beiden hinterher.

„Ob da jetzt was läuft?“ fragte Yasopp seinen Sitznachbar.

Ben Beckman legte kurz seine Stirn in Falten und seufzte schließlich.

„Vielleicht auch nicht. Aber du kennst ihn ja. Dieser Marco scheint auf jeden Fall sein Interesse geweckt zu haben.“

Yasopp lachte und trank sein Alkohol weiter. „Dann stellen wir uns jetzt einfach vor, dass die Beiden ein ernstes Thema unter den verfeindeten Mannschaften besprechen.“

Ben schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
  
  


  
  


Marco schaltete das dämmrige Licht des Zimmers ein und blieb, Shanks den Rücken zugewandt, mitten im Raum stehen.

Das Zimmer war lediglich mit einem Bett, einer Kommode und einem kleinen Tisch am Fenster ausgestattet und besaß nichts Zusätzliches.

Es reichte für einen Reisenden, um zu nächtigen. Mehr brauchte man auch nicht, um sich zu erholen.  
  
  


Er hörte, wie die Tür abgeschlossen wurde und plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um ihn. Ein warmer Körper presste sich sehnsüchtig an seinen Rücken und ein heißer Atemhauch streifte seinen Nacken.

Diese Geste verursachte Gänsehaut auf Marcos Hals und Rücken und ließ ihn sanft erzittern.

Er schloss automatisch seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf unbewusst zur Seite, bot dem Rothaarigen somit mehr Freiraum zum Spielen an.

  
  


Das Angebot nahm der rothaarige Piratenkaiser augenblicklich an und seine Zunge strich langsam und folternd über die erhitzte Haut des Blonden.

„Hmmm.“ machte Marco genüsslich, als die Hände von Shanks an seinen Seiten entlangfuhren.

Marco bemerkte, dass es ziemlich eng in seiner Hose wurde, doch das wunderte ihn nicht.  
  
  


Ohne Vorwarnung wurde der Blonde nach vorne geschubst und schaffte es, erschrocken, sich an dem Tisch vor sich mit den Händen abzustützen, bevor er, mit unvorstellbarer Kraft von Shanks Händen, mit dem Oberkörper und Gesicht auf die hölzerne Tischplatte gedrückt wurde.

Sein Unterleib wurde gegen die Tischkante gedrückt und das ließ Marco für einen kurzen Augenblick Sterne sehen.

  
  


„Wa...? Pass doch auf!“ setze Marco erstickt an, doch da drückte sich auch schon etwas Hartes gegen seinen Hintern und der Blonde verstand sofort, um was es sich handelte.

Berauscht schloss er erneut seine Augen und keuchte, als sich Shanks an seinem Hintern rieb und sich nach vorne lehnte, bis er mit seinem Oberkörper auf Marco lag und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Hier sind wir ungestört und keiner wird uns sehen. Lass uns also keine Zeit verlieren, Erster Divisionskommandant der Whitebeard-Crew.“  
  
  


Die Stimme des Rothaarigen erregte Marco beinahe schon mehr, als dessen harte Männlichkeit, die sich an ihm rieb.

Und da Shanks Recht hatte und sie hier tatsächlich ihre Ruhe fanden, konnte er sich auch endlich gehen lassen.

Eine panische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf warnte ihn, einen fatalen Fehler zu begehen, doch das laute Pochen in seinen Ohren übertönte schon bald die Warnung und er vergaß sich, als eine starke Hand über seine Hüfte strich.

Diese erreichte ihr Ziel schon bald. Sie strich über die große Beule in Marcos Hose, der ein lustvolles Stöhnen zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
  
  


„Uhhh... Du bist wohl ziemlich gut ausgestattet.“ kicherte Shanks in Marcos Ohr. „Ob du ihn auch gut einzusetzen weißt?“

Diese Frage war zu viel für den Kommandanten und er stemmte sich gegen die Tischplatte und drehte sich um. Den überrumpelten Rothaarigen packte er dann sofort an den Handgelenken und zog ihn zu sich, bevor er ihn fest an sich drückte und ihm in die Augen blickte.

„Wenn du es herausfinden möchtest, kann ich es dir zeigen.“ raunte er mit einer erregten Stimme und Shanks schluckte.

  
  
  


Das hatte er wohl von Marco nicht erwartet und der Blonde musste unwillkürlich fies grinsen.

Er lehnte sich vor und küsste den Rothaarigen.

Ihr Kuss wurde immer wilder und schon bald keuchten beide aufgrund des Luftmangels und der Leidenschaft, die in ihnen aufflammte.

Marco hatte keine Lust, allein schon von dem unwiderstehlichen Lippenkontakt, seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Es gab noch viel mehr Dinge, die man tun konnte, um auf seine Kosten zu kommen und so entschied er sich endlich zu handeln.

  
  


Er bewegte den rothaarigen Piraten rückwärts, ohne den Kuss zu lösen, bis sie an dem Bett ankamen.

Ohne Vorwarnung stieß Marco Shanks auf das Bett und gesellte sich augenblicklich zu ihm.

Er legte sich auf den jungen Kapitän und rieb sich probeweise gegen ihn.  
  
  


Shanks keuchte.

Hatte er den Blonden etwa zu viel gereizt, dass er nun die Führung übernahm?

Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit, sich weitere Fragen zu stellen, als erneut fremde Lippen die Seinen eroberten und ihn um den Verstand brachten.

Nebenbei schob Marco das weiße Hemd des Rothaarigen aus dem Weg und strich mit zitternden Händen über die nackte Haut des Mannes unter sich.

  
  


Shanks reagierte auf diese Berührungen und wandte sich erregt unter dem blonden Kommandanten, was Marco noch mehr antörnte und ihn dazu veranlasste, weiter zu machen.

Parallel zu seinen Streicheleinheiten bemerkte Marco, dass ihm der Rote sein Hemd von den Schultern strich. Er half Shanks und schon gleich befand sich der Stoff auf dem Boden.

Ohne lange zu warten machten sich die frechen Hände weiter an die Arbeit und knoteten Marcos Tuch auf.

Auch das und sein Gürtel lagen bald neben dem Hemd.

Shanks Zunge beraubte Marco den Verstand und der stand kurz davor seine Kontrolle komplett zu verlieren, als der Rothaarige auch noch seinen eigenen Unterleib verlangender gegen ihn rieb.

  
  


„Hose aus.“ flüsterte Shanks in den Kuss hinein.

Marco löste sich von ihm, nur um ihn etwas verwirrt anzusehen.

„Schaue nicht so daneben. Dachtest du, wir können es angekleidet treiben?“ lachte Shanks und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, strich seine Hand erneut über Marcos Beule in der Hose und drückte einige Male ziemlich fest zu.  
  
  


Marco kniff die Augen zusammen und zischte vor Erregung.  
Aber Shanks hatte Recht.

Es war wohl wirklich besser die Hose endlich verschwinden zu lassen.

Langsam hatte er schon große Schmerzen, da seine Männlichkeit in voller Größe einfach nicht genug Platz in der Hose fand.

Die Hand in seinem Schritt begann an seinem Reißverschluss zu fummeln und in wenigen Momenten war die Hose offen und wurde samt seiner Unterwäsche von seiner Hüfte gezerrt.

  
  


Die kühle Luft, die nun sein Glied umgab, fügte dem Blonden Gänsehaut zu.

Doch schon sogleich wurde die pochende, heiße Männlichkeit von einer Hand umfasst und Marco konnte nicht anders, als zu stöhnen.  
  
  


„Wie ich gedacht habe. Er ist echt groß.“ sagte Shanks und konnte seine Augen nicht von dem harten Fleisch in seiner Hand abwenden.

Sowohl Farbe, wie auch Größe waren umwerfend!

Er hatte schon lange keinen Mann mehr mit einer so guten Ausstattung gesehen.

Es würde ein Festmahl werden, wenn Marco nicht ein dämlicher Anfänger war und/oder nichts drauf hatte.  
  
  


Der Blonde schien ein ziemlich selbstüberzeugter Mann zu sein.

Darum zweifelte Shanks nicht mehr an dem Anderen und leckte sich über die getrockneten Lippen, als er das Glied des jungen Kommandanten vor sich abtastete und die Lust des Mannes förmlich durch die pochende Männlichkeit erspüren konnte.

Das machte ihn echt ungeduldig.

„Küss mich.“ schnurrte er Marco zu und der Blonde sah ihn mit einem glasigen Blick an.  
  
  


Er zögerte einen Moment, komplett verloren in dem berauschenden Gefühl, das die feste Berührung an seinem Allerheiligsten in ihm auslöste und beugte sich schließlich zu Shanks runter.

Ihr Kuss wurde ab und zu unterbrochen, wenn der Erste Kommandant der Whitebeardcrew stöhnte, doch er wurde immer wieder fortgesetzt und wurde immer hitziger.

Shanks wusste, was ein Kuss auslösen konnte, darum verwickelte er den Blonden in das heiße Zungenspiel, um ihn auf keine falschen Gedanken zu bringen, die das Liebesspiel unterbrechen könnten.

Und Marcos Gedanken wurden tatsächlich nur noch von dem leidenschaftlichen Verlangen geleitet.

  
  


Schließlich unterbrach der Rote Kaiser die Verwöhnung, als die ersten Lusttropfen die Spitze des Gliedes in seiner Hand befeuchteten und öffnete seine eigene Hose, um sie ebenfalls auszuziehen, wobei Marco ihm augenblicklich half. Auch seine Sachen wurden beseitigt und beide waren endlich komplett entkleidet.

Körper an Körper gepresst lagen die Männer auf dem Bett, Münder miteinander verschmolzen und erkundeten einander mit gierigen Händen.

  
  


In Marcos Ohren pochte es mittlerweile noch doller und er konnte und wollte nichts Anderes mehr, als Shanks Nähe.

Er rieb seine Erregung hektisch an der des Rothaarigen.

  
  


Es war ein unwiderstehliches Gefühl den Schwanz eines anderen Mannes sich an seinem Eigenen massieren zu spüren.

Es war unglaublich erotisch und Marco liebte es.

Auch wenn er bisher nur ein einziges Mal mit einem Kerl geschlafen hatte, konnte er eine solche Erfahrung bei dem damaligen Quickie nicht machen. Es hatte damals so plötzlich angefangen und war genauso schnell wieder vorbei und Marco wusste nicht, ob er es liebte oder hasste.

  
  


Doch nun war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es um Einiges schärfer war, als mit einer Frau.

Stand er etwa wirklich eher auf Männer?

Nun, wissen konnte er es bis jetzt ja noch nicht.

Und sie waren auch noch nicht bis zum Schluss gegangen, dass er es hundertprozentig sagen konnte, doch schon allein das, was sie in dem Vorspiel miteinander anstellten, berauschte seine Sinne auf höchstem Niveau.

  
  


Plötzlich unterbrach Shanks sein Tun und stemmte seine Hände gegen Marco, bis dieser verwirrt vom ihm rutschte und ihn fragend anstarrte.

Der rothaarige Pirat grinste frech und versteckte keineswegs seine Erregung.

„Keine Angst, es geht sofort wieder weiter. Wir brauchen nur etwas Gleitmittel, nicht?“ sagte er und Marco verstand in seinem vor Lust benebelten Kopf das Gemeinte gar nicht.  
  
  


„Hey, hey! Ich stehe zwar ab und zu auf wilden, rauen Sex, aber ich würde es heute gerne etwas genießen, sodass wir beide am nächsten Tag schmerzfrei sitzen können.“ erklärte er und krabbelte zum Bettende. Er griff nach seiner Hose und wühlte in den Hosentaschen, bis er das fand, was er suchte.  
  
  


Verführerisch sah er dann zu Marco und zeigte ihm eine kleine Tube Vaseline.

„Gut, dass ich sie mitgenommen habe. Man weiß schließlich nie, was?“ lachte er und kniete sich vor Marco hin, dem er hauchzart über den Oberschenkel strich.

  
  


Und da verstand auch der junge Kommandant.

Er war im ersten Augenblick etwas verstört, da er bei seinem ersten Mal kein Gleitgel oder Ähnliches benutzt hatte.

Es hatte höllisch weh getan, auch wenn es zeitgleich unwiderstehlich geil war.

Darum kam ihm auch nie der Gedanke, dass ein solches Mittel viel geeigneter für solche Lustbarkeiten war.  
  
  


Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Nun gut.

Dann musste er also keine Rücksicht auf den Mann vor sich nehmen und konnte ihn, im Gegensatz zu seiner vorherigen Vermutung, ohne große Vorsicht nehmen!

Der Blonde packte Shanks am Handgelenk der Hand, die die Tube immer noch hielt und zog ihn harsch zu sich.

  
  


Er küsste ihn stürmisch und Shanks stöhnte überrascht, als ihm die Zunge in den Mund geschoben wurde, die sofort darin zu wüten begann.

Shanks erwiderte den Kuss und wollte Marco noch näher kommen, als er jedoch plötzlich geschubst wurde und auf den Rücken landete.

  
  


Marco krabbelte auf ihn und platzierte sich gezielt zwischen Shanks Beinen.

Gespannt auf das, was jetzt wohl folgen würde, hielt der Rothaarige still und sah geduldig in die Augen des Blonden.  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huhu^^  
> ich weiß, es ist vielleicht etwas fies, aber es hört hier tatsächlich erst einmal auf und geht in Kapitel 4 weiter :)  
> Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war nicht so schlecht, lasst es mich wissen :)  
> Bis die Tage!  
> Nijin


	4. Lass dich fallen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musik: Piraten - unbeugsam!
> 
> Notiz: Nun geht es endlich auch schon wieder weiter :)  
> Ich hatte eine echte Durchhängphase mit dem Kapitel und musste mich erst einmal motivieren lassen, um weiter zu schreiben. Dann, als ich schreiben wollte, fehlten mir irgendwie die notwendigen Ideen dazu und ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was als nächstes passieren soll. Ich dachte, ich würde spinnen. Zum Glück schaffte ich es ein genaues Bild von weiterem Ablauf zu entwerfen.... Uff.  
> Ich bedanke mich trotz des Adult-Chaps für die liebe Unterstützung und hoffe, dass euch auch das neue Chapter gefällt?  
> Viel Spaß!

 

Marco erwiderte stumm den Blickkontakt und bemerkte, dass sein Herz immer heftiger zu schlagen begann.  
War es schon wieder Haki, die der Rote einzusetzen versuchte und somit sein Herz Amok laufen ließ?  
Natürlich war er jetzt für einen Haki-Einsatz gewappnet und da er selber ein Hakinutzer war, würde Shanks ihn nicht mehr nach Lust und Laune steuern können.  
Doch vielleicht war der rothaarige Mann auch etwas geübter im Umgang mit dieser unglaublichen Fähigkeit?  
  
  


Sein Blick löste sich von den rotbraunen Augen des Piratenkaisers und er sah zur Seite.  
In diesem Moment hatte Marco das Gefühl, dass die Färbung seiner Wange noch stärker glühte, als sie es schon seit einiger Zeit ohnehin tat.  
  
  


Seine Erregung pochte nach Erlösung bettelnd.  
Das Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend verstärkte sich immer mehr, dass er es kaum noch aushielt.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Blick sah er den immer noch geduldig grinsenden Shanks an und fasste Mut.  
Shanks die Vaseline-Tube abnehmend begann er den Deckel ab zu schrauben und wand seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz von dem Roten ab.  
  
  


Was sich jedoch als ein fataler Fehler herausstellte.  
Dies erkannte er allerdings erst, als er mit einem starken Stoß von Shanks flog - und dabei beinahe auch vom Bett fiel - und dieser sich plötzlich über ihm befand.  
„Warum so voreilig? Wir haben uns noch gar nicht darauf geeinigt, wer oben liegt, mein Lieber.“ raunte ihm Shanks mit einer tiefen, erotischen Stimme zu und jagte Marco Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
  


Verdammt.  
Wie konnte man nur eine solch verführerische Stimme haben?  
Ohne es wahrzunehmen, hatte Marco seine Augen geschlossen.  
  
  


Diese Geste von Marco nahm der Rote jedoch als Bestätigung auf, die Führung übernehmen zu dürfen.  
Er küsste den Blonden, der sich unter ihm befand und erhielt augenblicklich die gewünschte Reaktion.  
  
  


Marco erwiderte begierig den Kuss und legte seine Arme um Shanks. Seine Finger krallten sich in die Haut des muskulösen Rückens hinein und zogen lange, rote Striemen.  
Dies ignorierte der Rote und genoss die Gänsehaut, die Marcos Fingernägel bei ihm verursachten.  
Der Blonde schien allem Anschein nach bereits kurz davor zu stehen, seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen!  
So rieb sich Shanks an Marco, küsste, streichelte ihn und nahm ihn komplett ein, dass dem Blonden nichts anderes übrig blieb, als den Rothaarigen gewähren zu lassen.  
  
  


Er war schon zu sehr erregt.  
Zu stark verlangte es ihn danach, endlich erlöst zu werden.  
Sein Steifer war unerträglich stark angeschwollen und zuckte immer häufiger, wollte noch mehr berührt werden.  
Seine Hände suchten nach Halt und die Finger kratzen weiter über den makellosen Rücken des Rothaarigen, der Dank des leichten Schmerzes erzitterte und leise keuchte.  
  
  


Ohne, dass es Marco auffiel, schraubte Shanks die Tube mit der einen Hand auf und drückte eine gute Menge der glitschigen Masse heraus, die er sofort an seinen Fingern verschmierte.  
Er führte möglichst unauffällig die Hand zu den Lenden des Blonden, die sich gegen ihn pressten und drückte mit der anderen Marco an der Hüfte auf das Bett.  
  
  


Er wollte den Blonden nicht überrumpeln, aber da er sich sicher war, dass Marco das Liebesspiel in einen Kampf um die Dominanz verwandeln würde, überraschte er den Mann lieber.  
Schließlich schien der junge Kommandant nicht genau zu wissen, was für ihn gut war!  
Marco knurrte protestierend, doch da waren auch schon feuchte Finger zwischen seinen Beinen, die erst einmal seine Hoden streichelten, ihm ein Aufstöhnen entlockten und dann weiter zu dieser bestimmten Öffnung rutschten.  
  
  


Marco begriff augenblicklich, wie unachtsam er gewesen war.  
Doch, als die fordernden Finger über seinen zuckenden Muskelring strichen, konnte er sich auch nicht mehr wehren.  
Diese Berührung verursachte ein wahnsinniges Gefühl in ihm.  
Es war, als würde er kommen.  
  
  


Dieser elektrische Stromschlag, der durch seinen Körper ging und ihm ziemlich laute Lustgeräusche entlockte, war unglaublich!  
Er kniff die Augen fest zu und warf seinen Kopf zur Seite, als Shanks breit grinsend sein Tun fortsetzte und Marco weiterhin stimulierte.  
  
  


„Unglaublich, was man da unten manchmal fühlen kann, wenn man lang genug gereizt wurde, nicht wahr?“ säuselte der Rothaarige und leckte über Marcos Brust, der sich nun in seinem Haar vergriff und seinen Körper aufbäumte. „Du bist ziemlich empfindlich. Wurdest wohl nicht oft auf diese Weise verwöhnt, was?“  
  
  


„Du, Mistkerl...“ schnaubte Marco nach Luft schnappend.  
Trotz seines Schocks, solche Gefühle an seinem Hintern zu empfinden, konnte er nicht anders und drückte sich zaghaft den Fingern entgegen. „Hör auf...“  
„Das willst du nicht wirklich, Marco...“ flüsterte Shanks und hinterließ rote Male vom Saugen und leichtem Beißen auf Marcos Brust.  
Absichtlich kratzte er sanft mit seinen Fingernägel über die Anusmuskeln des jungen Kommandanten unter sich und erzielte die gewünschte Wirkung.  
  
„Ahhh..!“ stöhnte der Blonde und wand sich erregt unter Shanks.  
Seine Erregung war bereits ziemlich feucht und Marco war sich sicher, bald nicht mehr zu können.  
Nie im Leben würde er sich komplett fallen lassen wollen, um zu schnell abzuspritzen.  
  
  


Doch das, was er wollte und was er konnte, waren momentan zwei völlig voneinander entfernte Dinge.  
Egal, wie sehr er es versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, trieb ihn der Mann über ihm immer mehr in den Wahnsinn.  
Woher wusste dieser Perverse, wie er ihn anfassen musste, damit er seine Selbstkontrolle über Bord warf?  
  
  


„Oh, ja... Ich glaube wir sind so weit und können endlich weiter machen. Nicht, dass der Spaß viel zu früh aufhört.“ hauchte Shanks Marco zu und griff erneut nach der Tube mit Vaseline.  
  
  


Marco atmete schwer und versuchte seinen benebelten Gedanken zu ordnen.  
Würde er sich so einfach von dem Mistkerl nehmen lassen?  
War das in Ordnung?  
  
  


Shanks befeuchtete erneut seine Finger und sah Marco grinsend an.  
Als würde er dessen inneren Konflikt mit anhören, sagte er: „Keine Angst. Wir tauschen in der zweiten Runde.“  
  
  


Marco blinzelte verwirrt.  
Schweiß rann ihm mittlerweile über sein brennend heißes Gesicht.  
„Zweite... Runde?“ flüsterte er verdattert.  
  
  


„Natürlich. Wir haben die ganze Nacht vor uns und wer weiß, wann wir beide uns schon wieder treffen? Auch wenn es womöglich eine einmalige Sache sein sollte... Oder besser gesagt, gerade deswegen, will ich das hier in vollen Zügen auskosten. Also lehne dich zurück und lasse dich von mir befriedigen, wie du es noch nie wurdest!“  
  
  


Shanks Worte beschämten den Blonden auf eine gewisse Art und Weise.  
Doch der Rote hatte Recht.  
Warum sollte er das nicht einfach genießen?  
Immerhin war er ein Pirat und Sex unter Männern war eine simple Sache.  
  
  


Frauen verlangten einen dann doch oft zu viel ab, wie Gefühle oder Zärtlichkeiten danach oder sie wurden sogar auch noch schwanger!  
Das alles brauchte Marco nicht.  
Dies alles bedeutete nur Probleme und bestimmte Verpflichtungen.  
Und Verpflichtungen hatte er als Kommandant genug!  
  
  


Es war ein Lustspiel, welches zwischen ihnen beiden nur auf Befriedigung basierte und ihnen beiden schöne Zeiten bescherte.  
Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.  
  
  


Nach den ersten Sonnenstrahlen würde er zufrieden und befriedigt zu seiner Crew fliegen, ohne sich zu rechtfertigen oder etwas vorzuwerfen.  
Er würde nur eine wahnsinnige Erfahrung mit auf den Weg nehmen, die keineswegs mit käuflicher Befriedigung vergleichbar war.  
Er seufzte und sah Shanks ruhig an.  
  
  


Dieser verstand, dass Marco ihm endlich zustimmte und grinste keck.  
„Na, also. Lass uns weiter spielen, bis kein Tropfen Saft mehr in uns übrig bleibt!“  
Die Vorstellung brachte auch Marco zum Kichern und er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er seine Beine mehr spreizte und dem anderen Mann somit symbolisierte, weiter zu machen.  
  
  


Er würde also derjenige sein, der unten liegt.  
Doch mittlerweile war er nicht mehr so sehr abgeneigt es mit Shanks einmal auszuprobieren.  
Schließlich war er später derjenige, der den Roten Shanks, einen Kaiser der Piraten, dominieren durfte.  
Bestimmt konnten nicht gerade viele da draußen von sich behaupten, das Glück einmal gehabt zu haben!  
  
  


Ohne weiter zu zögern berührte Shanks den Blonden erneut an dessen Hoden.  
Er massierte Marco und der Mann entspannte sich schließlich.  
  
  


Marco genoss das Hochgefühl, das von seiner Körpermitte ausging und als die Finger des Rothaarigen erneut an seiner Öffnung nestelten, unterdrückte er jegliche Verkrampfungen.  
Schließlich wollte er nicht zeigen, wie viel Angst er davor hatte, was nun folgen würde.  
Wie würde das denn aussehen?  
„Der große Marco hat Angst vor ein paar Finger oder einem Schwanz in seinem Arsch.“?  
Das wäre lächerlich.  
Und im Unterbewusstsein wollte er es ja auch...  
  
  


Als es allerdings soweit war und der erste Finger sich in ihn hinein bohrte, verkrampfte er sich unwillkürlich.  
  
  


„Entspanne dich.“ hauchte ihm Shanks ins Ohr, als er sich halb auf ihn legte und über seine Ohrmuschel leckte.  
Seine zweite Hand strich über Marcos Kopf, während sich der Blonde in seine Schulter festkrallte.  
Der Finger bewegte sich einige Male, bis der Eingang glitschig genug war und wurde dann entfernt.  
  
  


Marco spürte ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gefühl in sich drin aufkeimen.

Die ganze Methode, unterschied sich von der herkömmlichen und diese Öffnung war ja doch nicht dazu bestimmt, etwas hinein zu schieben, sondern eher anders herum.

Deshalb konnte er seine Lust und das dazu widersprüchliche, rationale Wissen über diesen Körperbereich nicht ganz in Einklang bringen.

Es schreckte ihn zu sehr ab.

Zu lange her war seine letzter Erfahrung.

  
  


„Denk nicht so viel nach. Versuche zu fühlen.“ kam es erneut geflüstert, als nun zwei Finger ihren Weg in Marco hinein fanden.

Marco verkrampfte sich erneut etwas überrascht und zischte.

„Das sagst du so einfach... Soll ich dir...“ knurrte er und biss die Zähne zusammen.

Doch er wurde unterbrochen.  
  
  


„Keine Sorge, ich kenne das schon. Und glaube mir, wenn du dir weniger Gedanken darüber machst und dich einfach fallen lässt, wird es unglaublich schön für dich werden.“ erklärte Shanks mit weicher und viel versprechender Stimme.  
  
  


Marco schluckte nervös und schloss die Augen.

Tze!

Auch wenn Shanks das bereits alles zu kennen schien, hieß es noch lange nicht, dass Marco das Ganze nicht unangenehm sein musste!

Man hatte schließlich nicht jeden Tag Finger im Hintern stecken!

  
  


Genau diese Finger bewegten sich unerbittlich weiter und dehnten Marco, als sie sich ab und zu spreizten.  
  
  


„Gnnn...!“ gab der junge Kommandant von sich und wand sich nun etwas mehr unter dem rothaarigen Mann.

In ihm war plötzlich ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl aufgekommen, das er bei dieser Folter empfand.

Ihm war einerseits schlecht und er empfand Ekel, doch andererseits prickelte es bei ihm erneut in der Lendengegend und ließ ihn nach mehr verlangen.  
„Ahh..!“ keuchte er und drückte sich unbewusst den Fingern entgegen.  
  
  


„Gefällt es dir endlich?“ kicherte Shanks und Marco drehte aus Scham sein Gesicht von ihm weg, da er seine Stimme nicht mehr ganz kontrollieren konnte.

„Das ist doch nicht peinlich!“ lachte der rothaarige Pirat entzückt über das süße Verhalten. „Du bist herrlich.“

Plötzlich sah ihn der Blonde an und Shanks starrte erstaunt zurück.  
  
  


„Hörst du mal endlich auf zu reden und machst weiter? Du bringst mich dazu, zu denken, dass du ausschließlich mit der Zunge gut bist und nicht mit deinem Schwanz!“ zischte Marco genervt, doch der Rotschimmer auf den Wangen und die lustverschleierten Augen zerstörten die drohende Beleidigung in Marcos Stimme und veranlassten Shanks nur zu einem weiteren frechen Grinsen.

  
  


„Ist gut. Ich bin zwar, sowohl mit der Zunge, als auch mit meinem kleinen Freund hier, ein Profi, aber... wenn du es unbedingt so dringend willst, werde ich nicht länger spielen.“ sagte er schließlich und entfernte die Finger aus Marco, der erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.  
  
  


Der plötzliche Verlust, der ihn ausfüllenden Finger, hinterließ eine unangenehme Leere in ihm.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit sich weitere Gedanken darüber zu machen, als er an der Hüfte gepackt und auf den Bauch gedreht wurde.

„W-as...?!“ keuchte er erschrocken, als Shanks seinen Hintern anhob und sein Gesicht in die Kissen drückte. „Was machst du...!?“ rief er gedämpft in das Kissen hinein.  
  
  


Shanks beschmierte mit der freien Hand sein hartes Glied mit Vaseline und lachte tief.  
  
  


„Was wohl? Dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, natürlich.“  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Och, nöö. Aber hier hört's wirklich wieder auf!  
> Das Highlight der ganzen Sache gibt es dann in wenigen Tagen auch schon zu lesen!  
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch dennoch gefallen und ich konnte diese besondere Atmosphäre, die sich zwischen den beiden aufbaut, deutlich rüber bringen?  
> Nijin


	5. Ekstase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musik: Tribute to Dante  
> Notiz: Sohoho! Und es geht wie versprochen weiter :) Hm, die letzten beiden Adults kamen relativ gut an, ich bin erleichtert :) Mal schauen, was das Kapitel so anrichtet xD  
> Viel Spaß!

 

Ohne weiteres Gerede näherte sich Shanks mit seinem harten Glied Marcos Hintern und rieb sich einige Male an dessen Öffnung.  
Das entlockte dem Blonden ein Aufkeuchen und er schloss genüsslich die Augen.  
Es fühlte sich sehr erregend an und je öfter Shanks die Reibung wiederholte, desto mehr entstand in ihm der Druck Shanks in sich zu spüren.  
  
  


Marcos Hände krallten sich in das Kissen unter seinem Gesicht hinein, als er stöhnte.  
Unbewusste streckte er seinen Hintern dem Anderen entgegen und demonstrierte somit, dass ihm das Ganze gefiel.  
  
  


Auf dem jungen Gesicht des Rothaarigen erschien ein lüsternes Grinsen und auch er kämpfte mittlerweile viel zu sehr um seine Selbstbeherrschung.  
Doch diese Vorbereitung war ihm wichtig, um Marco von alleine dazu zu bringen, alles Folgende zu wollen.  
Er hatte keinesfalls vor, den Mann zu irgendetwas zu zwingen.  
Marco sollte von sich aus danach verlangen und scheinbar ging der Plan des Roten auf.  
Denn der erste Kommandant seines Erzfeindes Whitebeard streckte ihm stöhnend und bettelnd seinen in die Höhe ragenden Hintern entgegen und überließ sich ihm vollständig.  
  
  


Schwer schluckend hörte Shanks mit seiner Tätigkeit auf und entfernte seinen Steifen etwas von Marco, welcher daraufhin protestierte und ihn plötzlich böse ansah.  
„Keine Sorge.“ lachte der Rote belustigt und strich mit seinem Zeige-und Mittelfinger über die zuckende und gut eingecremte Öffnung. „Es geht sofort weiter.“  
  
  


Die Berührung ließ Marco erwartungsvoll erzittern. Unbewusst drückte er sein Gesicht wieder in das Kissen.  
Doch plötzlich schnappte er nach Luft und verkrampfte sich stark, als er etwas Hartes in sich

eindringen spürte.

„Ahhh...!“ stöhnte er.

  
  


„Ganz ruhig. Entspann dich! So ist es auch mir viel zu eng.“ keuchte Shanks und lehnte sich mehr vor, bis er mit dem Oberkörper beinahe gänzlich auf Marcos Rücken lag.  
Er schob sich ein wenig mehr in den Blonden hinein, verharrte dann und wartete darauf, dass der junge Kommandant sich etwas entspannte.  
  
  


Verdammt war er eng!

Das machte ihn verrückt!

Dazu kam auch noch die unglaubliche Hitze in Marcos Inneren.

  
  


Shanks schloss überwältigt die Augen, als eine wahnsinnig starke Welle der Erregung über ihn hinweg spülte.

Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht sofort kam!

Er kostete den Moment der in sich aufsteigenden Wollust für einige Sekunden aus, bis ihm schließlich der nach Luft schnappende Marco in den Sinn kam.

Er strich beruhigend über Marcos Pobacken und Hüfte und küsste ihn auf den Rücken.

„Geht es?“ fragte er und drückte sich probeweise noch ein Stückchen weiter vor.

  
  


„Hah... j-ja....“ keuchte Marco. „Mach jetzt!“

Fordernd drängte er sich dem Rothaarigen entgegen und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Natürlich tat es weh und im ersten Augenblick löste diese Intimität kein wirklich angenehmes Gefühl aus, doch er musste sich zusammenreißen, schließlich würde der Spaß dann erst folgen...

  
  


Der Piratenkaiser lächelte schief und zog sich dann vorsichtig bis zu seiner geschwollenen Eichel aus Marco zurück, bevor er mit mehr Kraft und Schwung wieder hinein stieß.  
  
  


„Ahhh!“ kam es überrascht aus dem Munde des Blonden und er riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er den unerwartet starken Stoß, sowie das Gefühl gedehnt und ausgefüllt zu werden, in sich spürte.

War Shanks jetzt etwa schon komplett in ihm drin?

Der Rothaarige war keineswegs klein gebaut und es war für Marco wirklich schmerzhaft die Erregung in sich aufzunehmen.  
  
  


Shanks stieß erneut zu und mit jeder weiteren Bewegung bohrte er sich immer tiefer in den Blonden hinein, bis er letztendlich bis zum Ansatz seiner Länge in ihm drin war.

„Wahnsinn...“ keuchte Shanks. „Das ist der Wahnsinn...“

Marco stöhnte lustvoll.  
  
  


Der Rothaarige verweilte einen Augenblick in der Haltung, in der er, von Marco vollständig verschluckt, zu explodieren glaubte und sammelte seine übrige Kraft zum weiteren Vorgehen.  
  
  


Aufreizend streckte Marco ihm seinen Po entgegen und bettelte so, wortlos, endlich weiter zu machen.

Der Schmerz war natürlich nicht verschwunden, doch dieses andere verzehrende Gefühl, das ihn immer mehr an seine Grenze trieb, gab ihm keine Ruhe.

Er wollte mehr von dieser reibenden Bewegung in sich spüren.

  
  


Sofort machte Shanks weiter und baute einen schnellen, kraftvollen Rhythmus auf, der den Blonden Sterne sehen und bei jedem starken Stoß aufschreien ließ.  
  
  


Marco wunderte sich, denn er hatte noch nie so viel Lust empfunden, dass er all seinen Stolz über Bord warf und Geräusche, beinahe schon wie ein Mädchen, machte.

So laut war er noch nicht einmal in einem Kampf, in dem er stark verletzt wurde, gewesen!

Der Rote war einfach unglaublich!

Er wollte mehr und mehr.

Jede neuerliche Bewegung in sich ließ ihn sogar seinen Namen vergessen. Das alles benebelte seine Sinne vollkommen.

Das Einzige, was für ihn jetzt noch zählte, war dieses unaussprechlich geile Gefühl, welches in diesem Moment der einzige Daseinsgrund für ihn zu sein schien.  
  
  


Shanks erging es nicht besser und auch er verlor sich komplett in seinem Tun.

Schweiß rann ihm über das ganze Gesicht und er keuchte wegen großem Luftmangel.

Die Lust stieg in ihm immer weiter an und es war beinahe schon unmöglich, sich auf das himmlische Gefühl zu konzentrieren.

Schließlich wollte er es auch genießen.  
  
  


Er fühlte den Orgasmus in sich aufstauen und wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange brauchen würde.

Doch, wie sah es mit Marco aus?

Zwar schien dieser keineswegs freudlos dabei zu sein, doch, wie weit der blonde Mann von seinem eigenen Höhepunkt entfernt war, konnte der Rote nicht einschätzen.

Also strich er mit der Hand von Marcos Hüfte zu dessen Glied und umfasste das pulsierende Fleisch mit einem festen Griff.  
  
  


„Ah... ah!“ stöhnte der Blonde.

Er spürte, dass Shanks sich mit einer starken Hand an seiner Hüfte festhielt, um seine mittlerweile sehr harten und wilden Stößen beizubehalten. Die andere Hand massierte seinen tropfenden Steifen und gab ihm das Gefühl zu sterben.

  
  


Die Hand an Marcos Männlichkeit rutschte weiter runter und umfasste etwas sanfter die empfindlichen Hoden.

Der junge Mann konnte kaum noch atmen, als der Rothaarige die irrsinnig erregende Knetmassage längere Zeit ausführte.

Er griff mit einer Hand unbewusst nach hinten, krallte sich an Shanks Hüfte und drehte sein Gesicht so, dass er über seine Schulter den anderen Mann ansehen konnte.

Durch lustverschleierte Augen starrte er benommen Shanks an und ließ sich von dessen wunderschönem Gesicht noch mehr erregen.

Die Gesichtszüge des Rothaarigen waren so ekstatisch...  
  
  


Völlig unerwartet begann Marco seine Hüfte im Rhythmus gegen die Stöße zu bewegen, so gierig war er mittlerweile nach Shanks Penetration.

Die Initiative des Blonde überwältigte Shanks völlig.

Der Kerl war viel hungriger nach Sex, als er gedacht hatte.

Marcos sinnliches Gesicht berauschte ihn und es war so, als wäre gar nichts mehr auf der Welt wichtiger, als der Moment hier und jetzt genau das zu tun, was sie trieben.

Er sah unentwegt in die glasigen Augen des Mannes vor sich und bemerkte, wie sich der Blonde plötzlich lüstern über die Lippen leckte.

  
  


Shanks erzitterte und stöhnte.

Diese Geste hatte er bei dem Blonden einige Male bemerkt, als sie unten an der Theke getrunken und sich manchmal geneckt hatten. Wenn Marco Shanks aufzog oder ihn veralberte, grinste Marco schelmisch und leckte sich immer zu über diese Lippen, die er vom ersten Augenblick an sofort küssen wollte.

Dies tat der blonde Mann garantiert unbewusst, aber Shanks gab es den Rest...  
  
  


„Uhhh...“ keuchte Shanks und seine Augenlider flatterten, als sich der tierisch heftige Erguss kribbelnd ankündigte und er seine Stöße nochmals beschleunigte, die auch Marco an die Grenze trieben.  
  
  


Laut aufstöhnend kam Marco und sein Samen schoss in großer Menge und befleckte Shanks Finger und das Bettlacken unter sich.

Dabei bemerkte er das pulsierende Beben in sich und wie stark sich sein Muskelring um den Rothaarigen im Rhythmus schloss und entspannte.

Er räkelte sich lustvoll unter dem Piratenkaiser, der den hingebungsvollen Körper unter sich beobachtete und der an ihm melkenden Enge nicht länger widerstehen konnte.

  
  


„Ahh!“ krächzte Shanks, dessen Stimme schließlich versagte und erreichte einen bewusstseinsberaubenden Orgasmus, der ihn für mehrere Augenblicke weiß sehen ließ.

Das Einzige, was er währenddessen wahrnahm, waren Marcos heiße und enge Innenwände, die ihm das Glücksgefühl verliehen.  
  
  


Marco sackte auf das Bett zusammen, keine Kraft war in den sonst so starken Muskeln übrig geblieben.

Dabei schlüpfte Shanks feuchte und leicht schrumpfende Männlichkeit aus ihm heraus und brachte Marco zum Wimmern.

  
  


Sein Hintern war so wund, wie nie zuvor!

Es brannte höllisch, doch um ganz ehrlich zu sein, juckte sein Penis immer noch und gab Sperma ab, als wäre der Orgasmus noch immer nicht verebbt.

Verdammt!

War er etwa so scharf, dass er einfach nicht genug bekam?

  
  


Nun gut.

In letzter Zeit hatte er einfach keine Zeit dazu gefunden, mit jemanden zu schlafen.

Es hatte sich auch kaum die Möglichkeit ergeben, sich selbst zu befriedigen.

Doch er war immerhin schon erwachsen und kein pubertierender Junge, der es möglichst oft brauchte, um seine verrücktspielenden Hormone wieder in Einklang zu bringen.

  
  


Aber der Sex eben war wirklich gut...  
  
  


Shanks legte sich ebenso kraftlos auf ihn und das Gewicht zwang Marco zum Stöhnen.

Andererseits war diese Wärme ziemlich angenehm und beruhigend nach einem so starken Höhepunkt.

  
  


„Hmm... heiß.“ hörte er Shanks in sein Ohr raunen und bekam Gänsehaut.

Die von Schweiß feuchten Hände des Rothaarigen strichen über seine Oberarme und Marco kam nicht umhin, es zu genießen.

„Das war richtig heiß.“ flüsterte Shanks erneut und küsste den Nacken des Kommandanten.

Marco schloss die Augen und keuchte leise. „Hör auf damit...“ brummte er und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen.

Shanks Augen schnappten diese Geste augenblicklich auf und er spürte, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte.

„Verarsche mich nicht.“ flüsterte er scharf und Marco schlug die Augen auf, als das Gewicht von ihm verschwand.

  
  


Shanks riss ihn herum, bis der Blonde auf dem Rücken lag und setze sich auf ihn.

Auf Marcos Lenden sitzend bewegte er seine Hüfte und keuchte lustvoll.

„Hmmm... Sagt, ich soll aufhören, ist aber wieder hart, wie ein Stein!“

  
  


Marco errötete und verkrampfte sich, als Shanks Hintern erneut über seine Erregung rutschte.

Seine Augen suchten gehetzt nach denen des Mannes über sich und er begegnete dem lüsternen Blick etwas erstaunt.

Das Grinsen auf dem von drei Narben gekennzeichneten Gesicht wurde noch breiter und dann beugte sich Shanks vor, bis sich ihre Lippen berührten.

„Keine halbherzigen Ausreden mehr, verstanden? Oder willst du etwa nicht geritten werden?“  
  
  


~~~~+~~~~~

  
  


„Verdammt... Warum habe ich mich darauf eingelassen...?“ fluchte Marco und rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Hintern.

  
  


„Wenn der Schwanz steht, ist der Verstand im Arsch. Kennst du den Spruch?“ lachte Shanks. „Aber mein Angebot, meiner Crew beizutreten, gilt immer noch.“ kam es grinsend von dem Piratenkäpt'n.  
  
  


Marco sah ihn mürrisch an und drehte sich auf die Seite. „Idiot... Die Antwort ist immer noch die selbe.“

„Schade.“ lachte Shanks.

Der Rothaarige lag neben Marco im Bett und schloss schließlich müde die Augen.  
  
  


Marco betrachtete das feine Gesicht vor sich und kam nicht umhin, sich zu wundern, wen er damit sonst noch so verführt hatte.

Er nahm sich ein Beispiel an Shanks und drehte sich ebenfalls auf den Bauch.

So tat ihm zumindest sein Gesäß etwas weniger weh.

Es war bereits ganz früh am Morgen und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erhellten schon das Zimmer, doch Marco wusste, dass er den Heimweg nicht mehr schaffen konnte, wenn er jetzt nicht wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen würde.

  
  


Alles, was er die Nacht über mit Shanks getrieben hatte, war kraftzehrender gewesen, als der härteste Kampf seines Lebens.

Der Kerl hatte Energie ohne Ende im Schritt!

Marco war froh, dass der Rote letztendlich doch müde wurde und somit auch ihm, Marco, endlich Luft zum Atmen gab.

  
  


Solch eine Erfahrung würde er bestimmt nie wieder machen können.

Das war etwas Einmaliges gewesen und würde ihn sein Leben lang begleiten.

Aber das war es wert.

Er fühlte sich befriedigter und entspannter denn je und ein Glücksgefühl beflügelte ihn von innen.

Für den blonden Kommandanten fühlte es sich komisch am, doch auch schön zugleich.  
  
  


Dieser rote Teufel ließ ihn von innen, wie von außen, brennen.

Seine rote Flamme hatte eine so starke Leidenschaft in ihm entfacht, dass Marco sich ernsthaft fragte, ob sie jeweils erlöschen würde.

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mann ihn so in seinen Bann ziehen?

  
  


Die Grübelei begleitete Marco noch einige Minuten, bis er schließlich erschöpft seine Augen schloss und einschlief.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich mich in den ersten Kapiteln hauptsächlich um Marco und seine Gefühle gekümmert hatte. Und nun bekommt man auch Shanks Wahrnehmung näher beigebracht. Es war einerseits nicht meine Absicht. Es fiel mir nur deswegen auf, dass ich mehr Wichtigkeit darin sah, auch ihn näher kennen zu lernen, weil die Empfindungen, die während des sexuellen Akts bei einzelnen Charakteren gefühlt werden, sehr wichtig sind.  
> Ich möchte die Gefühle, die ein solches Liebesspiel in Menschen geweckt werden, detailliert darstellen, da ich es für so schön empfinde und mir einfach auffällt, dass es meistens von vielen übergangen wird und das Ganze viel zu oberflächlich ist.  
> Ich fühle mich manchmal wirklich, wie eine *Perverse*, wenn ich es schreibe xD Aber ich denke, so ist das alles viel leichter nach zu vollziehen und kommt vielleicht nicht zu negativ bei euch Lesern an :)  
> Bis dann!  
> Nijin


	6. Das Wiedersehen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Musik: One Piece - Opening 13 - One Day  
> Notiz: Soo! Es geht weite und erreicht somit auch die Endrunde!  
> Die Szene zum Schluss war der Auslöser, diese Ff zu schreiben. Um zu der Szene jedoch zu gelangen, musste ich den Weg für die Beiden erst einmal so auslegen, dass sie auch zu einander finden und in den letzten 5 Kapiteln konnte man sehen, was für eine bekloppte Fantasie ich eigentlich habe xDDD Und vor allem, was für eine Umständliche!  
> Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chapter!

 

+++ Mehrere Jahre später +++

  
  


Marco war die Gelassenheit in Person.

Zumindest sah es von außen so aus.

Von Innen war er aufgewühlt und seine Gedanken kreisten ausschließlich um das kommende Ereignis.

Shanks, der Rote, betrat gerade die Moby Dick, um mit ihrem alten Herrn, Whitebeard, zu sprechen.

  
  


Zuvor hatte sie ein Bote, Rockstar nannte er sich, mit einem Brief von dem jüngeren Kaiser erreicht.

Die Botschaft war jedoch nie geöffnet worden, da Whitebeard sie persönlich in Stücke gerissen hatte.

Er hatte außerdem den Boten verlacht und ihm mitgeteilt, dass sein Käpt'n, anstatt ihm einen Brief zu übergeben, in Person erscheinen sollte, wenn er ihm etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte.

Und nun war es so weit und Shanks war angekommen.

  
  


Marco schluckte, während er die große Nervosität seiner Kameraden auf dem Schiff verspürte, als sich der Rote Piratenkaiser ihnen näherte.

Neben sich hörte er Jôzu: „Der Rothaarige kommt!“ sagen.

Er sah sich in der Runde um und kam nicht umhin seine Nakama zu warnen: „Bleibt besser weg, Kinderchen, das haltet ihr nicht aus!“

  
  


Die Crewmitglieder glotzten verdutzt und einer fragte: „Was? Was soll das heißen „das halten wir nicht aus“ ?“

  
  


Marco schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Hört einfach auf mich und verzieht euch.“

Doch die Warnung kam vergebens für den größten Teil der Mannschaft und sie fielen bewusstlos zu Boden, als man die Schritte des Rothaarigen vom Weiten hörte.

  
  


„Was?! Was ist denn mit euch los?! Was geht hier vor?!“ hörte er einige erschrocken schreien.

„Oh... Schon zu spät!“ seufzte er und beobachtete, wie die Menge um ihn in Ohnmacht fiel. „Keine Panik, sie sind nur bewusstlos.“ erklärte er ergeben und versuchte seine eigene Aufregung zu unterdrücken.

  
  


Er erkannte nun einen Mann im mittleren Alter, der das Deck erreichte und sah ernst zu dem Rothaarigen, der ihnen immer näher kam.

  
  


Shanks stolzierte an der, um ihn in Ohnmacht fallenden, Menschenmenge vorbei und begrüßte Whitebeard mit einer nicht seriös gemeinten Entschuldigung, für seine Machtdemonstration.

  
  


Marco war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn der Rote bemerkt hatte, doch es war ihm egal.

Sein Auftauchen hatte sehr viel Schaden am Schiff selbst verursacht und das ärgerte ihn.

„Hey, Rothaariger, was soll der Mist?!“ schrie er Shanks wütend an und spürte sein Herz rasen.

  
  


Der Angesprochene sah verwundert in seine Richtung und Marco registrierte sofort, wie sich die Gesichtszüge des ihm bekannten Mannes aufhellten und seine Augen zu strahlen begannen.

„Ah! Marco von der Ersten Division!“ rief er viel zu freundlich. „Willst du nicht bei mir anfangen?“

  
  


Marco knurrte sauer.

Schon wieder dieselbe Leier!?

Wurde Shanks es nicht leid, ihn zu überreden seiner Crew beizutreten?

Das Thema hatten sie damals schon zur Genüge durchgekaut.

  
  


„Schnauze!!“ schrie er und spukte zur Seite.

Dieser Idiot hatte sich seit all den Jahren kein Stück verändert!

Marco bebte vor Ärger und Aufregung und sah, wie sich das Grinsen des Kaisers kurz zu einem sanften Lächeln wandelte.

  
  


Dies ließ ihn schwer schlucken und seine Wut verflog augenblicklich.

Die Bilder der damaligen Nacht erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge und ihm wurde heiß.

  
  


Verdammt!

Warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

Wo er das Ganze doch längst vergessen hatte!

  
  


Nun.

Das war gelogen.

Vergessen konnte er die Nacht all die Jahre nicht.

Egal mit wem er das Vergnügen gehabt hatte, das Bett zu teilen, niemand hatte sich mit Shanks messen können.

Er hatte ihn für sein Leben geprägt...

  
  


~*~

  
  


Als sich alle entfernten, um die beiden Piratenkaiser alleine zu lassen, steigerte sich Marcos Nervosität immer weiter.

Egal, wie sehr er sich bemühte, sich wieder zu beruhigen, er schaffte es einfach nicht.

Quälend langsam verstrich die Zeit, in der sich die beiden Kapitäne unterhielten und das Chaos in Marcos Innern stetig zunahm.

  
  


Warum musste der Kerl hier auftauchen?

Wieso brachte sie das Schicksal nach einer Ewigkeit wieder zusammen?

Sie waren doch Feinde!

Sie sollten einander bekämpfen oder sich aus dem Weg gehen.

  
  


Natürlich war er kein Idiot und wusste, dass es um Ace ging.

Auch er machte sich seit mehreren Monaten Sorgen um den Jungen.

Aber Shanks... hier...?

  
  


Plötzlich gab es ein lautes Getöse und der Himmel begann sich zu spalten.

Alle wussten augenblicklich, dass die beiden Kapitäne einen Kampf begonnen hatten.

„Was macht der Rothaarige mit unserem Vater?“ rief einer seiner Kameraden erschrocken.

  
  


Marco seufzte und antwortete darauf: „Nur die Ruhe. So dumm ist der nicht!!“

Er war sich sicher, dass Shanks eine solche Dämlichkeit nicht begehen würde.

Es war hohles Gehabe von zwei der stärksten Piraten auf der ganzen Welt.

Eine weitere Machtdemonstration höherer Klasse.

Einen echten Kampf würde es zwischen den beiden nicht geben.

Dafür war Shanks viel zu intelligent.

  
  


Und schon kurze Zeit später war der Schaukampf der beiden beendet und breit grinsend marschierte der Rote Kaiser, wie erwartet unbeschadet und gewohnt selbstgefällig, von Whitebeard weg.

Als er bei dem stumm starrenden Marco ankam, der sich weiter unten am Deck bei der Verbindungsleiter zu der Red Force befand, blieb er stehen.

  
  


Sein Blick fesselte den von Marco und der Kommandant musste schlucken.

Shanks stand ziemlich nah vor ihm.

Viel zu nah, als dass es unter Feinden normal wäre.

Die Mannschaft um sie herum sah sehr nervös aus.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, was sie tun sollten.

  
  


Doch ohne ein Wort machte sich der rothaarige Kapitän auf den Weg, rempelte den Blonden lediglich leicht an.

Da Marco jedoch nicht weiter darauf reagierte, atmete die Menge erleichtert auf und lästerte nur mit gesenkter Stimme über die Unverschämtheit des Rothaarigen.

  
  


Was keiner mitbekam, war es, dass Shanks den Divisionskommandanten nicht grundlos berührte.

In seiner zittrigen Faust, hielt Marco ein Stückchen Papier, welches ihm der rothaarige Mann beim Anrempeln zugesteckt hatte.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Später am Nachmittag, als Marco endlich Zeit fand sich in sein Zimmer zurück zu ziehen, holte er das gefaltete Papierstück aus seiner Hosentasche hervor und faltete es auf.

  
  


Marco blinzelte verwirrt.

Es war blank.

Keine Nachricht, gar nichts stand drauf.

Doch, als er es auf der Handfläche liegen ließ, bewegte sich das Stück in eine gewisse Richtung und Marco verstand.

  
  


Eine Vivre-Karte.

Und die hatte eine ganz bestimmte Bedeutung.

Marco wusste, dass sich in wenigen Stunden von der Position des Schiffes eine kleine Insel befand.

Sie hatten einige Tage auf dieser Insel Halt gemacht und etwas gefeiert.

Und die Karte wies genau in diese Richtung.

  
  


Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Hielt ihn der Rote für einen Deppen?

Diese Einladung war doch purer Wahnsinn!

Stumm sah er auf die Karte und erneut stiegen die fast vergessenen Bilder aus seiner Erinnerung auf.

  
  


~~~*~~~

  
  


Am späten Abend flog Marco über das Meer mit nur einem einzigen Ziel vor Augen.

Er hatte es geschafft seinen Vater zu überreden, ihn ziehen zu lassen.

  
  


Da Whitebeard ihm vertraute, göhnte er ihm seinen Ausflug und Marco verlor keine Minute, als er sich augenblicklich auf den Weg machte.

Während seines Fluges kämpfte er mit seinen rationalen Gefühlen.

Er würde sich gedanklich am liebsten umbringen.

Wie ein verliebter Teenager raste er zu der Insel, auf der Shanks verweilte und vergaß beinahe zu atmen.

  
  


~*~

  
  


Er erreichte in Rekordgeschwindigkeit die Insel und erkannte auf der anderen Seite der Insel, in ganz großer Entfernung, die Red Force.

'Shanks Schiff.' dachte er und schluckte.

Nun.

Dass der Herr persönlich auf der Insel war, bestätigte die Karte.

Aber suchen musste ihn der Rote schon selber!

  
  


Also landete er auf der Insel abseits des Schiffes in der Nähe vom Strand und setze sich hin.

Sein Puls normalisierte sich mit jeder verstrichenen Minute.

  
  


Wenn Shanks nicht auftauchte, würde er sich in einer Stunde wieder auf den Weg machen.

So würde es vielleicht sogar besser sein, wenn sie sich nicht wieder begegneten.

  
  


Führte der Rothaarige vielleicht etwas Schlimmes im Schilde?

War das vielleicht eine Falle?

Oder wollte er ihn erneut überreden, bei ihm anzufangen?

  
  


Die Fragen überschlugen sich in seinem Kopf und er sprang erschrocken auf, als eine Hand seine Schulter berührte.

In blauen Phönix-Flammen aufgehend drehte er sich blitzschnell um und stockte, als er erkannte, wer der Störenfried war.

  
  


Starr sah er in das breit grinsende Gesicht des Rothaarigen.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommst.“ sagte Shanks mit einer weichen Stimme und Marco atmete tief durch, bevor er seine Teufelskraft wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.

  
  


„Woher diese Sicherheit?“ fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf.

Shanks lachte auf. „Ich wusste es einfach. Schließlich wolltest du mich auch sehen.“

  
  


Bei diesen Worten knurrte Marco und wollte bissig antworten, doch da drückte sich plötzlich ein Lippenpaar auf seinen Mund und verbat ihm das Sprechen.

„Hmpf!“ Marco versuchte sich von ihm zu lösen, fand sich jedoch in einer festen Umarmung wieder und egal, wie sehr er sich wünschte, genug Kraft gegen den Mann aufbringen zu können, er war auf einmal schwach, wie ein Kind.

  
  


„Marco...“ flüsterte Shanks gegen seine Lippen und der Blonde schloss verzweifelt seine Augen.

Die Sehnsucht war doch zu groß gewesen.

  
  


„Marco...“ wiederholte der Rothaarige.

Der Blonde seufzte und schlang schlussendlich seine eigenen Arme um den Mann, bevor er den Kuss erwiderte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“ raunte der Rote Marco zu und küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlicher.

  
  


Es war sinnlos.

Egal, was er sich da einzureden versuchte.

Auch er hatte diese Zweisamkeit seit scheinbaren Jahrhunderten vermisst.

Jede Nacht der Einsamkeit erinnerte er sich an diesen Mann.

Er verzehrte sich nach ihm und träumte von ihm.

Jeder Höhepunkt, den er seit damals erreicht/erlebt hatte, wurde nur mit Hilfe des imaginären Bildes von Shanks ausgelöst.

  
  


Ein weiches Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und er löste sich von dem Kuss.

Shanks sah ihn mit warmen Augen an.

  
  


Der Rote hatte sich dennoch verändert.

Die Jahre hatten das immer noch schöne Gesicht gezeichnet und der fehlende Arm war der größte Verlust, den Shanks vorzuweisen hatte.

  
  


Ansonsten war er noch immer so anziehend, wie zuvor.

„Musst du immer so eine Show machen?“ fragte der Blonde und deutete damit das Treffen mit Whitebeard an.

Shanks lachte kehlig. „Nur so habe ich deine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich ziehen können.“

  
  


„Tze! Idiot!“ zischte Marco und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Bescheuerter geht’s gar nicht!“

Shanks lächelte. „Bescheuert, aber effektiv.“

  
  


Darauf antwortete der blonde Pirat mit einem Lachen und sah Shanks dann tief in die Augen.

„Nun. Wofür hast du mich hierher beordert? Ich hoffe, es ist etwas Lebenswichtiges, sonst werde ich böse.“ sagte er grinsend.

„Ja.“ kam es von dem Rothaarigen. „Es ist lebenswichtig.“

  
  


„Ach, ja?“ Marco leckte sich auf seine unbewusst typische Weise über die Lippen und Shanks Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Oh, ja.“ sagte der Rote und lehnte sich vor, nur um gleich darauf einem willigen Lippenpaar zu begegnen.

  
  


  
  
  


**\- ENDE -**   
  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und weil alles ein Ende hat, endet auch diese FF hier.  
> Ich habe allerdings noch eine Fortsetzung im Kopf, die als Sequel vielleicht noch erscheint.  
> Dazu muss ich mich allerdings erst einmal überwinden und motivieren. Es wird nicht einfach...  
> Hm.  
> Na mal sehen.  
> Lasst mich wissen, wie die FF so war!?  
> Ich danke euch für das Lesen :)  
> Bis zum nächsten Blödsinn meinerseits xD  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Nijin

**Author's Note:**

> Hihi. So.  
> Hier ist erst mal Schluss.  
> Die FF spielt also in der Zeit, wo Shanks und Marco noch etwas jünger waren :)  
> Aber das ist euch natürlich sofort aufgefallen :D  
> Mal schauen, wie das bisher angekommen ist. Die FF ist auf jeden Fall schon fast fertig und es wird womöglich auch schon ziemlich schnell weiter gehen!  
> Ich bin auf eure Meinung wie immer angewiesen!  
> Aber vor allem bedanke ich mich bei euch fürs Lesen!  
> *mich tief verbeug*  
> Das Pairing ist echt aufregend, finde ich^^  
> Bis bald also!  
> Liebe Grüße  
> Ni


End file.
